Die Augen des Kaisers
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: On raconte que le liquide que cache le Kaiser peut lier deux personnes pour l'éternité. Et lorsque l'oeuvre d'art est brisée, deux personnes sont touchées par l'étrange philtre. Satoshi Hiwatari et Dark Mousy, qui se retrouvent liés presque malgré eux...
1. Le sauvetage

**Titre : **Die Augen des Kaisers  
**Pourquoi ?** A l'origine, cette fic' s'appelait "Der Verliebtkaiser" mais j'ai regardé, et... ça ne veut rien dire, alors j'ai fait des recherches. Il s'agissait du nom de l'oeuvre d'art dont il est question ici (que j'ai donc du changer).

**Auteur : **Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits : **Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Yu. Sugisaki. Les lieux, par contre, ont été entièrement imaginés par moi !

**Avertissements : **C'est en OOC, naturellement. Vous imaginez vraiment Dark et Satoshi ensemble ?

* * *

Satoshi inspira profondément. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu... Pourquoi diable Dark était-il entré par l'aile ouest ?! C'était complètement irréfléchi de sa part ! Le Kaiser était habituellement exposé dans la partie Nord !...

- Vous allez bien, commandant ?  
- Je vais bien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On va aider les autres ?  
- Maintenez vos positions ! Dark sait ce qu'il fait.

Satoshi sentit soudain un frisson glacé... quelque chose d'indescriptible, d'indéfinissable, quelque chose de froid, de désagréable... quelque chose d'insinueux... Dark se dirigeait dans leur direction, cela se sentait...

Un grand déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers le Kaiser, une espèce de petite perle ornée de gravures protégée dans une prison d'entrelacs de métal. Sans réfléchir, il empoigna l'objet et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis, bousculant un ou deux policiers en passant, il se dirigea vers une sortie de secours, dont le voyant lumineux luisait faiblement, probablement sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il se moquait de l'allure peu reluisante de l'endroit : il ne désirait que sortir, s'enfuir pour protéger l'œuvre d'art. Loin de Dark, le plus loin possible, là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre...

L'antique porte pivota avec réticence et l'adolescent se glissa dans le conduit obscur. Il sentait une peur terrible le saisir tout entier malgré ses efforts pour se maitriser. Malgré lui, il sentait qu'il commençait à trembler mais ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Sentant le Kaiser au travers de ses vêtements, contre son cœur, il reprit courage et s'élança à l'aveuglette dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Il se souvenait, pour l'avoir vu sur un plan, que cette issue était en parfaite ligne droite aussi ne tendait-il pas bêtement ses bras devant lui, se fiant à l'écho de ses pas précipités pour lui indiquer le bout du tunnel.

A l'allure où il allait, cela ne tarda pas. Misant sur son élan, à peine freiné par la porte qui était pourtant aussi lourde que la première, il se retrouva vite dans l'air glacé de la nuit, dans le jardin du musée.

Satoshi se sentit alors comme un damné apercevant soudain la lumière, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait éloigné de la vérité ; les voitures de police, la foule, les sons, les lumières, tout cela le heurtait de plein fouet avec une violence agréable. Comment ne pas aimer cette agitation après avoir couru pendant plusieurs minutes dans le noir, talonné par sa propre peur ? Mais il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire...

- Commandant Hiwatari ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous n'êtes pas ?...

Un seul regard de Satoshi fit taire l'impertinent. Sans un mot et en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, il traversa le jardin et se dirigea vers le commissaire Saehara. Lui saurait quoi faire...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Commandant, enfin !... Dark est...  
- Je sais. J'ai pris les devants.

Satoshi désigna sa veste, où le Kaiser apparaissait distinctement.

- Mais ?!...  
- Dark a-t-il fait une deuxième apparition ?  
- Euh... non. De plus, j'ai perdu le contact avec l'unité un et trois. Il ne se passe rien dans le secteur de l'unité deux, quatre et cinq.  
- Dark est apparu dans le secteur un, et le Kaiser était dans le trois...  
- Vous comprenez ce qu'il veut, commandant ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous couper de nos hommes !  
- Moi non plus, mais Dark a une intelligence bien à lui.  
- Que comptez-vous faire de ?...

Le commissaire désigna d'un geste vague la poitrine de Satoshi.

- Je compte le garder jusqu'à ce que Dark s'en aille.  
- Commandant...  
- Oui ?  
- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Vous êtes pâle... Enfin, je veux dire, encore plus pâle que d'habitude !

Le jeune homme considéra son aîné avec un soupçon d'étonnement. Lui, le vieux, l'autoritaire, le rabat-joie, le râleur, s'inquiétait pour lui ? Intéressant...

Mais il était vrai que Satoshi se sentait tel un adolescent ayant couru en pleine nuit, et il voyait les lumières agressives des gyrophares devenir de plus en plus floues et obscures... Dormir devenait prioritaire : comment déjouer un voleur avec une nuit blanche dans les jambes ? De plus, il deviendrait presque impossible à Dark de le détecter, une fois roulé en boule dans un coin.

C'est ainsi que Satoshi se cala sur un siège arrière de la voiture du commissaire, sur un conseil de ce dernier, qui en devenait presque louche de gentillesse.

Il y réfléchirait plus tard, au pourquoi du comment de la douceur paternelle de l'homme d'habitude si impulsif. Pour l'instant, il fallait dormir...


	2. L'étrange liquide

Ce fut un éclat de voix un peu plus fort que les autres qui réveilla Satoshi. Il avait un peu mal au dos, sans doute du à la mauvaise position dans laquelle il avait dormi, mais il avait chaud... Quelqu'un d'attentif avait déposé un long manteau de toile sur ses épaules, et cela sentait bon. Le tissu s'était imprégné d'une odeur d'homme, un parfum corporel masculin et rassurant qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Satoshi, même si le brouillard d'où il tentait d'émerger lui interdisait de mettre un visage dessus.  
Il faisait jour. Un jour gris et humide, probablement froid... Un début de matinée peu engageant.

Serrant sur ses épaules le lourd manteau, tremblant un peu sur ses jambes, le jeune homme se décida finalement à sortir de la voiture. A l'extérieur, quelques policiers discutaient en buvant ce qui devait être du café.

- Vous avez bien dormi, commandant ?  
- Oui, merci...  
- Dis-donc, vous avez une de ces têtes !... Vous êtes malade ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas matinal, rien de plus...

Le commissaire Saehara esquissa un quart de tiers de demi-sourire et tendit une liasse de papiers à son coéquipier.

- Voilà le rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Il me manque juste des informations sur votre action quant à votre "sauvetage", hier ! Je vous rappelle que ça n'était pas dans le plan ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!  
- L'important est que le Kaiser soit dans nos mains...

Les yeux encore ensommeillés de Satoshi avaient un mal fou à lire les caractères impeccablement dactylographiés qui s'étalaient très serrés sur le papier, et il abandonna dès la deuxième ligne, après avoir lu "dormir" au lieu de "minuit", comprenant qu'il ne pouvait décidément rien faire de bon ce matin.

- Vous avez bien dormi, sinon ?  
- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, désolé ! - Vous gardez encore mon manteau ou je peux le reprendre ? C'est qu'il fait froid, ce matin...  
- Allez-y, je vous en prie. Où est Dark ?  
- Il a abandonné la partie : nous ne l'avons pas revu.

Après avoir rendu son manteau au commissaire, et avoir eu un violent frisson tant l'air était glacé, Satoshi émit l'idée de remettre l'objet du vol échoué à sa place, proposition qui fut accueillie avec un enthousiasme exacerbé par l'homme.

Le jeune homme marcha à grands pas vers le musée, traversa l'entrée sans s'arrêter, mit directement le cap sur l'aile Nord, répondit par quelques "bonjour" faibles à des policiers polis et respectueux, et arriva enfin dans la grande salle des arts dit "rhénaniens", où le présentoir du Kaiser, vide, attendait patiemment son hôte. Il n'y avait personne, contrairement au reste du musée, car la pièce avait probablement déjà été fouillée, et Satoshi put sortir l'objet si précieux sans risques. Il se sentait bien... Si bien... il avait enfin réussi à protéger une œuvre d'art ! Il avait enfin réussi à accomplir quelque chose ! Son père allait être tellement heureux !...

Soudain, le contact entre ses doigts et le métal de l'objet fut rompu. Satoshi ne tenait plus le Kaiser !

- Je prends ce qu'il était prévu que je prenne, tu permets ?

Dark ?! Il était là, depuis ?!...

Mais Satoshi ne prit pas la peine de penser : il se précipita sur le voleur qui était bêtement resté près de lui et tenta de lui arracher l'objet. Il ne voulait plus penser : il avait juste peur. Il n'était même pas en colère, non, il était juste terrorisé. Terrorisé à l'idée d'échouer. Il avait été si près du but... Tout ça à cause d'une minute d'inattention... Non, non et non ! Cette fois, ça n'allait pas se répéter ! Pour une fois, Satoshi allait réussir sa protection ! Ce n'était pas cette espèce de voleur, qui...

Mais Dark, qui narguait l'autre en maintenant le Kaiser hors de sa portée, dut serrer l'objet en question trop fort. Le crissement plaintif qui s'ensuivit sembla figer la scène : la cage de métal précieux qui entourait la petite perle se tordit et laissa échapper son contenu. Etrangement, hors des entrelacs, la perle sembla se liquéfier, pour avoir la consistance de l'eau... et couler sur les doigts du voleur... puis sur ceux de Satoshi, qui lui tenait le poignet.

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant ainsi, ne bougeant plus, respirant à peine, comme si l'inhabituel liquide les avait privé de mouvement. Satoshi avait la tête vide. Très vide. Les yeux levés, ne battant même plus des cils, il fixait sans mot dire le poignet de Dark, dont la peau commençait à virer au rouge sous la pression de ses doigts.

Puis tout sembla s'accélérer. En quelques secondes, Dark et Satoshi se dévisagèrent, puis le voleur écarta l'autre, abandonna les restes du Kaiser et s'enfuit.


	3. Les yeux, l'avertissement

Satoshi tournait et retournait la carcasse de métal, assis dans le jardin désert de policiers du musée. Ces entrelacs tordus étaient tout ce qui restait de l'objet d'art, désormais...

Les pensées du garçon lui échappaient complètement. Elles se succédaient à une vitesse folle, trop floues et diverses pour qu'il ne puisse en saisir une seule au vol. Son cœur battait trop fort et l'étouffait presque, sa tête le faisait souffrir, le métal du Kaiser lui abimait les doigts... Et il faisait froid. Très froid.

N'y tenant plus, Satoshi marcha droit sur la fontaine qui trônait au centre des pavés blancs du jardin et plongea la tête sous l'eau sans hésiter une seconde. Sous l'effet de cette douche glacée - plutôt radicale - ses pensées s'éclaircirent et son mal de tête s'atténua... il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, lentement mais surement, et, quand il sortit la tête de l'eau, pressé par le besoin de respirer, il se sentit pour la première fois de la journée capable de penser normalement, sans brouillard, sans migraine, sans rien.

Bon... il fallait mettre tout cela au clair ! Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Tout d'abord, Satoshi avait pris le Kaiser afin de le protéger de Dark... Ensuite, il s'était endormi dans la voiture du commissaire... Et quand, le lendemain, il avait voulu reposer l'œuvre d'art, Dark la lui avait prise... et l'avait cassée... et la perle s'était changée en liquide qui avait coulé sur Dark, puis Satoshi... Pour terminer... mais qu'était-il arrivé, après ? Satoshi n'en savait rien. Il ne se souvenait plus ?! Si ! Il se souvenait du regard du voleur... ils s'étaient regardé, puis... Dark était parti ! Voilà ! C'était ça !

Satoshi frissonna, mais peut être pas seulement de froid. La vision du regard du voleur s'était profondément inscrite en lui, à l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, et lui faisait un effet étrange. Comme si... comme si, pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux sombres lui avaient envoyé une décharge d'énergie.

* * *

Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Il dut tourner et retourner encore la carte entre ses doigts pour vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. En rentrant, il avait trouvé ce petit avertissement, si typique de Dark...

Je viendrai à dix heures, place Dawn.  
Dark

C'était... absurde ! Que signifiait cet avertissement extraordinaire ? Que le voleur ne voulait rien prendre ? Qu'il avait simplement envie de taquiner la police ? Décidément, ce Voleur fantôme devenait de moins en moins prévisible. Bientôt, il serait impossible de le contrer...  
Et maintenant ?... Fallait-il contacter le commissaire Saehara ? Le morceau de papier n'indiquait rien de bien terrible, mais cette sortie n'était-elle pas une chance supplémentaire de capturer l'impertinent ?  
Autre interrogation : comment se faisait-il que l'avertissement soit sur son lit ?! Dark était entré chez lui, alors ?!

Satoshi jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, étant donné que le voleur était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. L'adolescent pouvait presque entendre sa voix moqueuse dire "Alors, commandant ?... C'est ce morceau de papier qui te fait tant d'effet ?!"

Et son regard... son regard...

Sans aucune raison apparente, Satoshi s'assit à son bureau, prit une feuille de papier vierge, un crayon et dessina. Il dessina ces yeux, si étranges, qui l'avaient tant frappé, juste après que le Kaiser ait été brisé. D'habitude, dessiner lui était facile : en quelques secondes, il parvenait à griffonner une copie en deux dimensions de n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il avait un modèle où une image bien précise en tête. Mais le regard du voleur lui échappait. Dans son esprit, il brûlait intensément, mais sur le papier, il n'allait pas. Il ne ressemblait à rien ! Ce n'étaient pas les yeux de Dark, ça n'était !... Qu'une vulgaire copie ! Un dessin stupide !

De rage, Satoshi froissa la feuille dans sa paume. Ces yeux l'obsédaient. Ils ne le quittaient pas. Ils ne le quittaient plus. Auparavant, il était tout à fait capable de croiser deux fois par semaine le voleur, de le fixer intensément, et même de le toucher sans que rien de tout cela ne le marque ! Et là, il l'avait à peine vu, à peine senti !... Ces yeux n'avaient été qu'une image furtive ! Alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils autant marqué ? Pourquoi ?...


	4. Début de nuit à Azumano

La nuit tombait. Il était presque dix heures. Bientôt, Satoshi saurait pourquoi. Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tout ! Pourquoi cet avertissement, pourquoi chez lui, pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi, tout simplement.

Surplombant la place Dawn, l'église Klein étalait ses modestes murs de pierre pâle rosés par le coucher du soleil. Azumano n'était pas très grande, et l'on pouvait entendre les cloches du saint lieu de partout, même de la place des Fontaines célestes, qui était pourtant l'endroit le plus éloigné.

Et c'est quand l'église indiqua d'un son vibrant et pénétrant le premier coup de dix heures que le cœur de Satoshi s'accéléra. L'image du regard de Dark devenait de plus en plus forte dans son esprit. Ca n'était plus cette horrible sensation qui indiquait l'approche du voleur, non... C'était maintenant la vision de ces yeux, doublée d'un sentiment d'excitation, de hâte...  
Satoshi secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Depuis quand avait-il hâte de voir Dark ?! C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Interrompant ses pensées, quelqu'un toucha brièvement l'épaule du garçon, qui se retourna. Le Voleur fantôme - vêtu de façon très étrange, un peu... un peu comme quelqu'un de normal - se tenait désormais devant lui.

- Alors, tu es finalement venu seul ?  
- Tu pensais que j'appellerais tous les autres ? Désolé de te décevoir ; si tu veux, je peux arranger ça.

Pour illustrer ses dires, Satoshi sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ne pressa aucun bouton, le montrant juste au voleur, histoire de dire "Je suis peut-être seul mais fais attention !". Au moindre geste suspect, l'adolescent saurait se défendre, et si cela ne suffisait pas, il pourrait toujours appeler du secours.

Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Dark le rassura. Il avait compris.

- Non merci. Pour une fois qu'on peut discuter, toi et moi, sans se sauter à la gorge.  
- Prends garde, Dark. Qui te dit que je ne vais pas tenter de te tuer ?  
- Tu n'es pas Krad, et je sais que par esprit de contradiction, tu ne le feras pas. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ne me parle pas de lui ! Jamais, tu entends ?!  
- Ne te fâche pas ! Bon... Alors, pour commencer : bonsoir !

Dark lui tendit la main, et Satoshi mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il la lui serre. Qu'est-ce qui prenait Dark ? Mais, pas si contrariant que ça, le jeune homme obtempéra et pressa dans la sienne la paume du voleur.

Le visage de Dark rayonnait. Il semblait s'amuser follement de la méfiance que l'autre lui accordait.

- Venons-en à l'essentiel, Dark, tu veux bien ? Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?  
- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

La vision du regard du voleur revint à l'esprit de Satoshi. Presque malgré lui, il comprenait... Mais non, non ! Non, point final !

- Non, je ne vois pas.  
- Tant pis... Et si on allait faire un tour ?  
- Ah... oui...

* * *

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on te reconnaisse ?  
- Hey ! Je n'ai peur de rien ! Je suis Da ...!  
- Tais-toi ! Tu comptes le crier sur les toits ?!

Le voleur se mit à rire, rire presque aussitôt interrompu par le regard sévère de Satoshi. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne pas carrément brandir une pancarte "Appelez la police : je suis Dark le Voleur fantôme !"

La rue où ils marchaient était en plein centre ville d'Azumano. Il s'agissait d'une artère légèrement plus large que les autres, toujours très populaire et rendue presque principale par les magasins qui occupaient tous les bâtiments. Cette rue, très longue comparée aux autres, était dans le pur style de la ville, et les rares touristes suffisamment courageux pour traverser la montagne peu aménagée qui la séparait du pays ou supporter un long voyage en bateau, l'appréciaient énormément, premièrement car le pavé et les boiseries étaient tout à fait charmants, deuxièmement car, étant la rue la plus commerciale d'Azumano, elle offrait tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Cette rue adorable était aussi reliée à la Place du marché, où, une fois par semaine (sauf les jours d'hiver où la neige coupait Azumano du monde), des commerçants itinérants venaient proposer quelques petites - ou grandes - choses bien sympathiques. En résumé : cette rue sans nom, ou presque, était très fréquentée, d'autant plus que la nuit était douce ce soir là. Il y avait une vraie ambiance estivale, bien différente de la veille, où la nuit avait été froide et grise.

- Bon, alors... Tu permets que je t'appelle Satoshi ?  
- Non.  
- Bon, alors,_ Hiwatari_, Daisuke m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup les chats, c'est vrai ?  
- Non. Il a du se tromper. Mon père, lui, aime les chats, moi pas plus que ça.  
- Ton père ?... Ah, excuse-moi ! Alors c'est quoi que tu aimes ?  
- J'aime tout. Je n'aime rien. Ca m'est égal.

Second rire de la part de Dark. Satoshi se rendit compte que les filles qui passaient à coté d'eux louchaient presque sans discrétion sur le voleur, riant entre amies. Il était évident qu'elles le trouvaient "mignon" comme elles le disaient si bien au lycée. Satoshi en reconnut vaguement une ou deux, mais la plupart lui étaient inconnues. Encore heureux ! "Oh, Hiwatari ! C'est qui ? - Eh bien figure toi, cocotte, qu'il s'agit de Dark Mousy ! Comique, hein ?" Naaan... Ca n'était irrévocablement pas sérieux.

- Oh... regarde, il n'y a personne, ici ! Ca te dirait un café ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Satoshi plongea la main dans sa poche. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sortir avec de l'argent et ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle : il n'avait actuellement aucun sou en poche.

- Moi, j'en ai !  
- Tu avais ça en tête depuis le début, pas vrai ?

Le sourire de Dark lui répondit par l'affirmative, tandis que ce dernier poussait la porte, invitant gentiment son invité à entrer en premier.

Le café se résumait à une pièce unique, pas plus grande qu'une chambre, s'arrêtant là où commençait l'arrière boutique, les deux parties étant séparées par un comptoir. Il n'y avait strictement personne, mis à part celui qui était sans doute le gérant, occupé à astiquer son comptoir avec minutie.

- Bonsoir, messieurs !

Dark répondit haut et fort, tandis que le salut de Satoshi se perdait dans un murmure. Suite à une invitation du vieil homme, qui les incitait à s'asseoir où ils le souhaitaient, ils se placèrent dans un angle, à l'abri du regard des passants. Satoshi se sentit aussitôt légèrement plus détendu. Invisible aux yeux des habitants, il leur serait impossible d'être reconnus, ni même vus. Etre en compagnie de Dark Mousy n'était désormais plus un danger.

- A quelle heure fermez-vous, monsieur ?  
- Dans vingt minutes...  
- Eh bien nous allons nous dépêcher.  
- Oh, non, non, ne vous en faites pas... Prenez votre temps ! C'est si rare de voir des personnes aussi jeunes dans mon humble échoppe, ça me fera du bien !  
- Vous n'avez que des clients âgés ?  
- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients. Comprenez : à Azumano, à moins d'habiter vraiment dans les quartiers des hauteurs, on est à deux pas de notre maison, alors on ne se fatigue pas à aller chez moi ! J'ai certes peu de clients, mais ceux que j'ai me sont fidèles. A vrai dire...

Dark semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec l'homme. Il lui parlait d'une façon très sincère et très naturelle. C'était de la démagogie, bien différente de celle à laquelle Satoshi avait été confronté...

- ...je peux me vanter d'offrir les meilleurs gâteaux de la ville !  
- Et ça ne vous ramène pas de clients ?!  
- Pour que les clients le sachent, ils faudrait au moins qu'ils viennent y goûter, à mes gâteaux... Mais je ne suis pas malheureux : j'ai une femme, suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et le reste importe peu ! Voir quelques personnes venir de temps en temps se délasser chez moi est mon plus grand plaisir !  
- Vous n'habitez pas ici, tout de même !  
- Ah, vous savez... mon échoppe, c'est là où je passe mes journées ! Ma femme et moi habitons à l'étage du dessus, c'est pour dire comme la pièce où nous sommes est ma maison ! Il s'agit juste d'une entrée, en quelque sorte, où les visiteurs peuvent venir et me demander ce qu'ils désirent ! Moi, je dis : c'est ça la vraie vie !...

Soudain, la quiétude du moment vola en éclat ; Satoshi réprima à grand peine un spasme de douleur. Dark sentit que son invité se crispait et lui prit la main pour l'inciter à se calmer. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, dut remarquer l'expression de souffrance qui se peignait sur le visage de l'adolescent parce qu'il disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

- Hiwatari... Ca va ?  
- N... non... Laisse-moi partir, Dark, laisse-moi partir !...

Satoshi tenta de se lever mais une autre vague de douleur le força à rester immobile. Il sentait l'emprise de _l'autre_ grandir. Sans doute avait-_il_ profité du fait que son hôte ne se méfie plus pour étendre son emprise, pour finalement tenter de forcer la barrière. C'était presque toujours ainsi, quand l'adolescent baissait sa garde : _il_ en profitait pour tenter de prendre possession de son corps.

Satoshi plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que Dark le voie souffrir de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas... que Dark ait des ennuis...

- Va-t-en !  
- Q... quoi ?...  
- Dégage !  
- Mais... Dark...  
- Tais-toi, Satoshi, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! Je parle à cette espèce de saloperie qui...

Satoshi se plia en deux sous la douleur qui devenait insoutenable. Il gardait sa main plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas gémir...

- Va-t-en, Krad ! Laisse-le tranquille !

La voix du voleur était de moins en moins menaçante, ou peut-être était-ce simplement une illusion... Satoshi n'en savait rien... il sentait juste que l'air lui manquait, qu'il ne parvenait plus à rester à la surface...


	5. Au citron

Encore une fois, ce fut au milieu d'une discussion que Satoshi sortit du brouillard. Il lui semblait avoir lutté contre les ténèbres pendant une éternité, or il devait s'être écoulé à peine quelques minutes, étant donné que les voix qu'il percevait étaient celles de Dark et du gérant.

Il se sentait bien. Il était allongé, bien au chaud... confortablement... Il soupira d'aise et sourit en s'aggrippant à un radiateur matelassé, ou à quelque chose de ce genre... enfin, quelque chose de chaud recouvert de tissu... Une seconde ?!...  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le bas du sous-pull de Dark. Lui-même assis, le voleur l'avait allongé, plaçant la tête du plus jeune sur ses cuisses.  
Satoshi, presque choqué par la vue que lui offrait le voleur, se redressa brusquement, ce qui lui valut un vertige d'une part et un mal de tête d'autre part car il y avait eu une collision tête/bord de table.

- Mes lunettes... où sont...  
- Satoshi ! Reste calme ! Et arrête de bou...  
- Lache-moi ! Je veux rentrer... J'ai mal...  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Calme-toi !  
- ...mal...

L'humiliation le brûlait encore. Comment supporter d'avoir été si faible devant Dark ?! D'avoir été stupidement la proie de...

Coupant court à toute reflexion et à tout geste, Dark pressa Satoshi contre lui. L'adolescent était plongé dans les plis des vêtements du voleur, entendait son coeur tout près de son oreille, inspirait l'odeur de son corps. C'était... étrange... et doux à la fois... Cela ressemblait à une étreinte maternelle...

- Respire bien... lentement... tout va bien : je suis là. Krad ne viendra plus... Du moins ce soir !  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je l'ai repoussé.  
- Mais comment ?!  
- Ah, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être un voleur si on a pas quelques petits secrets à garder !  
- Ca marche. Mais peux-tu me lacher, maintenant ?

Dark lui rendit sa liberté, et le jeune homme eut un instant le plaisir de pouvoir se plonger dans ses yeux sombres. Mais, interrompant cet échange de regards, ce fut un mouvement de la part du propriétaire de l'échoppe qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

- Vous êtes... un voleur ?  
- Ah... euh... oui... un peu, oui...  
- Bah, tant que vous ne prenez pas ce qui m'appartient, je n'ai rien du tout contre vous.  
- Bah, mis à part le miroir qu'il y a dans l'angle, je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'intéresser... Belle pièce, ceci dit en passant : quatre siècles d'age, offerte par un amoureux transi à sa fiancée. Une belle histoire d'amour... qui s'est malheureusement finie par la mort de l'époux.  
- Co... comment savez-vous tout ça ?! C'étaient...  
- Deux de vos ancètres, oui ! Bah, disons que les oeuvres d'art et moi, c'est comme si on se parl...  
Un coup de coude de la part de Satoshi, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, ramena Dark sur Terre. Un peu plus et il déclarait son identité à cet homme !  
- Bon, eh, bien, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais... je vais vous laisser tranquille, les jeunes ! Bon appétit !

Le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants, laissa les deux... les deux quoi, au fait ? Bon, laissa les deux jeunes seuls, l'un avec l'autre. Rien que tout les deux.

- Pourquoi "bon appétit" ? Nous n'avons rien commandé, que je sache.  
- Bah, pendant ta "sieste", disons que j'ai gagné du temps. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors je t'ai choisi comme moi : un gâteau au citron. C'est délicieux le citron ! Tout le monde aime le citron !  
- Sans doute, oui.  
- Tu n'aimes pas le citron ?!  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité.

Dark fut perplexe, avant de sourire, puis d'éclater de rire. Satoshi le fixa un long moment... Décidément, il devait vraiment être amusant : cela faisait déjà trois fois que le voleur riait à cause de lui ! Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Dark redevint sérieux, et poussa une des deux petites assiettes vers Satoshi.

- Allez, mange ! Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux !  
- Tu es déjà venu ici ?  
- Oui, il y a longtemps... Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de voir tous ces gens que j'ai connu jeunes si... vieux ! Comme Daiki... ou même cet homme... Daiki était très souriant, et très généreux. Il aimait une jolie petite demoiselle mais il n'osait même pas la regarder en face ! Quand je le regarde maintenant, avec ses cheveux gris et ses petites habitudes... ça me fait bizarre.  
- C'est la destinée de chacun. On nait, on grandit, on se reproduit et on meurt.  
- Ca ne te fait pas peur ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Ca ne te fait pas peur, à toi, de mourir ? Les humains ont peur de la mort !  
- Pas moi. Je sais que c'est notre destin à tous. J'ai juste peur de mourir avant d'avoir pu finir les étapes de mon existence : grandir et me reproduire.  
- Tu es effrayant, quand même.

Abandonnant son gâteau, à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, Satoshi tourna la tête vers le voleur. Son visage était très calme, tout en réflexion et en maturité. Dark semblait plongé dans une semie rêverie, alimentée par les paroles de son invité, une rêverie douce et légèrement triste, qui transparaissait sur son visage par un sourire absent et deux yeux lointains et mélancoliques...

- Je te fais peur, Dark ?  
- Oui... tu es tellement... résigné. Tu n'as pas d'espoir, pas d'envies, pas de terreurs... Tu es et restes égal, comme si tu savais ce que l'avenir te réserve...  
- Mais je le sais, Dark ! Je vais mourir. C'est ça, mon avenir ! C'est l'avenir de tous !  
- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y aura entre temps ?  
- Peu m'importe. Je veux juste un enfant, le reste m'est égal.  
- Et ton amitié avec Daisuke, ça t'est égal ? Et... une histoire d'amour, ça t'est égal ? Et ton travail, ça t'est égal ?! Et ta famille ?! C'est égoïste ce que tu dis !  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on se soucie si peu de moi... Il n'y a que Niwa qui...  
- Et moi ?

Surpris, le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler la moindre parole. Comment ça "et moi ?" ! Dark était... Dark n'était rien pour lui ! Rien d'autre qu'un parasite... un voleur...

Mais ses yeux... ses yeux... Oui, quand il voyait le regard de Dark, Satoshi sentait comme une intense chaleur dans son corps... Quand il baissait le regard, Satoshi avait les yeux du voleur luisant dans sa tête... Quand il levait le regard, ces yeux étaient à coté de lui... Alors Satoshi avait toujours chaud... toujours...

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu comptes pour moi. J'ai toujours tes yeux, dans mon esprit...  
- Mes yeux ?... Mais...

Alors comme ça Dark aussi ?! Dark aussi visualisait sans cesse cette image ?!

- ...moi aussi, Dark ! Moi aussi, je ne pense qu'à toi ! J'ai toujours tes yeux, dans ma tête... J'ai ton visage, dans chacun de mes gestes, dans chaque chose que je vois...

Dark sourit doucement, sans parler. Puis, avisant le gâteau intact de son invité, il en coupa un morceau, sous le regard attentif de Satoshi, avant de le lui présenter, entre ses doigts.  
Un regard suffit. Un seul regard échangé suffit à l'adolescent pour comprendre qu'il devait manger ce que Dark lui donnait du bout des doigts. "Au moins, je comprends plus vite qu'au début".

Le citron se sentait à peine, derrière le sucré de la pâte. Il ajoutait juste assez de saveur pour faire de cette pâtisserie quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il n'était pas agressif, au contraire, il se mariait d'une façon délicate avec ce qui l'entourait. C'était... indicible...

- Satoshi...  
- Mmh ?  
- Tu aimes ?  
- Oui, beaucoup. C'est délicieux, vraiment.

Dark lui tendit un deuxième morceau, qu'il goûta plus lentement, avec autant de plaisir que la première fois. Il ne se lassait pas de ce parfum mi-acidulé mi-sucré si subtil.

La main droite de Dark chercha la main de Satoshi. Et la trouva, se posant avec douceur dessus. L'adolescent, surpris par le contact, ouvrit de grands yeux tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mais que faisait Dark ? Est-ce qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ?! Oh, non, c'était... absurde !

Dark tendit de nouveau ses doigts, à quelques centimêtres des lêvres de l'autre, comme pour lui faire goûter encore un morceau de gâteau. Mais il ne tenait rien.

- Dark ?... Qu'est-ce que ?...  
- Mange !  
- Hein ? Mais je ne sais pas où ont trainé tes doigts, avant...

Un autre sourire de la part du voleur redonna confiance à Satoshi. Oui, après tout, Dark savait ce qu'il faisait, lui !  
Le plus jeune obtempéra non sans rougir, prenant les doigts de l'autre dans sa bouche. Il se sentait stupide, lourd... Il ne savait pas du coup quoi faire ! Que voulait Dark, exactement ? Où voulait-il donc en venir ?

Satoshi desserra les dents, mais Dark ne bougea pas. Il restait simplement là, à le regarder, un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Satoshi ! Fais comme tu le sens !

"Il faut que je fasse comme je le sens". Eh bien d'accord !  
Misant le tout pour le tout, l'adolescent passa consciencieusement sa langue sur les doigts de l'autre. Ils n'avaient de gout que celui du gâteau, ce qui acheva de le motiver.

Satoshi s'appliquait presque lascivement à profiter du parfum de citron lorsque, sans prévenir, Dark ôta ses doigts. De sa main droite, qui quitta donc celle de l'autre, il essuya sur la bouche de l'adolescent une petite goutte de salive qui s'était autorisée un trajet jusqu'au bas de la lêvre inférieure. Les yeux de Satoshi, honteux mais inquisiteurs, demandaient en silence des explications. Des explications qui ne vinrent jamais.

Dark posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Satoshi. Le plus jeune ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en défaire. Il ne bougeait même plus du tout. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu - remarque, avec Dark, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu !

D'une poussée, le voleur allongea Satoshi sur la banquette, un Satoshi qui, même s'il trouvait tout cela déconcertant, n'esquissa strictement aucun geste. Les lèvres de Dark étaient très douces, presque trop. Elles l'embrassaient, encore et encore, sur le visage, pour passer dans le cou... Enfin libéré de ce qui l'en empêchait, le commandant tentait de calmer sa respiration, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à lui mordiller la gorge. Cette maladresse faillit faire rire Satoshi, qui n'aimait pas vraiment ça et jugeait l'acte tout à fait risible, mais il réprima juste à temps son éclat de rire et tenta de dévier la trajectoire de la bouche du voleur jusqu'à la sienne, ce qui ne fut aucunement un problème.

Ce furent les cloches de l'église Klein sonnant onze heures qui les fit redescendre sur Terre, après de longues minutes. Dark semblait insatiable, cherchant toujours plus, quémandant toujours plus... Mais le son des onze heures l'interrompit, et Satoshi, qui commençait à se sentir vraiment très coupable d'embrasser un autre garçon dans le café d'un vénérable vieil homme très sympathique, en profita pour le repousser.

- Quoi ?! Ca ne te plait pas ?!  
- Non, c'est... pas ici, d'accord !  
- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, les jeunes !

Le vieux gérant, souriant comme quelqu'un qui vient d'en dire une bien bonne, leur apporta chacun un verre d'eau gazeuse.

- Tenez, pour vous !  
- Ce... ne serait pas l'heure pour vous de fermer, monsieur ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour les amoureux, il y a toujours des traitements de faveur, chez moi !  
- Mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité ! Merci quand même !  
- Buvez l'eau, au moins ! Maintenant qu'elle est servie, la refuser serait gacher...

Dark avala son verre d'une traite, se leva et attendit que Satoshi fasse de même. L'adolescent essaya de boire l'eau, mais il avait oublié qu'il s'agissait "d'eau qui pique" et, surpris du contact sur sa langue, ne parvint pas à en avaler une goutte de plus. Le gérant avait tout vu... Le gérant savait... C'était... absurde ! Absurde !


	6. Le rêve

- Hey ! Tu vas pas t'endormir, tout de même ?

Satoshi fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix à demi moqueuse de Dark. Ils étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le toit d'une gigantesque maison du quartier sud, une gigantesque maison tout près de la plage. Cela sentait bon les embruns ; le son délicat des vagues berçait le commandant, qui commençait à ressentir cruellement la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée la veille. Demain, ce serait dimanche... il pourrait dormir... c'était déjà ça...

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?  
- Non. Je me sens bien, ici.  
- Tu vas dormir, je vois bien !  
- Mais non...

Satoshi avait froid. Sa chemise ne parvenait plus à le protéger du petit vent glacial qui s'était levé. De plus, tout le monde sait que la Lune, même si elle réchauffe les cœurs, ne parvient pas à faire de même avec le corps. La lumière lunaire, bien qu'apaisante et rassurante, n'émet physiquement aucune chaleur... donc Satoshi avait froid.

Soucieux de se réchauffer, le plus jeune frictionna ses bras quelques secondes. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Dark.

- Tu as froid ?

Sans attendre la réponse, le voleur se leva brusquement, attira l'adolescent contre lui et sauta du toit. Satoshi ferma les yeux, sentant la peur du vide lui venir au ventre. C'était trop haut pour lui...  
Mais Dark savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se réceptionna en douceur, Satoshi dans ses bras, et l'entraina à travers un dédale de rues étroites dont seules les vieilles villes ont le secret. Le commandant suivait, frigorifié, le voleur qui semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?... Dark ?!  
- T'inquiète ! On y est !

Dark stoppa net devant une vieille maison, qui n'était pas le moins du monde différente de celles qui l'entouraient.

A Azumano, toutes les maisons se touchaient, pour former des rues parfaitement délimitées. De temps à autre, on voyait un écart entre deux maisons, écart qui formait une petite rue. Les trois mètres de largeur de la rue la plus large de la ville ne permettait aucun passage de véhicule, si ce n'est les plus modestes. L'air d'Azumano était donc pur, dénué de pollution...

Sans prévenir, Dark saisit à nouveau Satoshi dans ses bras et, quand le commandant rouvrit les yeux, c'était dans un grenier qu'il se trouvait. L'air de la pièce était parfumé d'une douce odeur d'encens. La nuit ne permettait pas de voir en détail les multiples objets qui se cachaient là, mais la lumière lunaire permettait vaguement de discerner quelques coffres et une bibliothèque.

- Dark... pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Des gens vivent probablement dans cette mai...  
- Il y a plus qu'un vieillard, complètement sourd.  
- Mais... pourquoi ici ?

Le voleur lui sourit doucement. Satoshi avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. L'endroit n'était pas inquiétant mais s'y retrouver avec Dark Mousy prenait une toute autre dimension. L'adolescent se sentait bien, avec Dark, mais il y avait tout de même un vague sentiment, une sensation confuse, qui lui murmurait de faire attention.

- Parce que c'est une des rares maisons où je peux entrer sans risquer d'être vu.  
- Tu as peur d'être vu ?  
- J'ai peur de rien !

* * *

Cette nuit là, Satoshi fit un rêve étrange. Dans ce rêve, il se voyait, de loin, assis au bord d'une piscine. Se voir soi-même donne une sensation très étrange, l'impression de n'être plus, de ne plus exister.  
Puis, dans le rêve, son père, le haut-commissaire Hiwatari, se détacha du décor et s'approcha de lui - enfin, de celui qui était au bord de la piscine. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à parler. Le véritable Satoshi, qui n'était que spectateur, ne put entendre ce que son père disait à son double, mais il vit néanmoins qu'ils se souriaient. Il faisait beau. L'eau devait être chaude. C'était une scène familiale très touchante pour Satoshi qui n'avait jamais vraiment goûté à ce genre de plaisir. Il se vit dessiner quelque chose à son père, sur le carrelage humide du bord de la piscine. Deux yeux. Son double dessinait deux yeux à son père. Et pas n'importe quels yeux. Les yeux de Dark...  
Soudain, l'atmosphère changea. Le ciel s'obscurcit, il fit froid, l'eau se glaça par endroits... Et Kei Hiwatari poussa son fils dans l'eau. Le double de Satoshi, trempé et frigorifié, sembla interroger son père. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, papa ?" devait-il demander. Satoshi ne vit pas son père répondre, mais venir dans l'eau aux côtés du double qui tremblait. L'adulte empoigna son fils... et le plongea sous l'eau, l'empêchant de respirer.  
Le véritable Satoshi, impuissant, sentit une peur sans nom lui venir, tandis qu'il voyait son père en train de le noyer dans cette piscine glaciale. Il ne put pas bouger, ne put rien dire, forcé à fixer sa propre mort. Son père le tuait... il lui maintenait avec application la tête sous l'eau... le double de Satoshi se débattait... mais ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles... il commençait à mourir...

- Satoshi ?!...

Satoshi se réveilla brusquement, tandis que Dark l'appelait. La voix du voleur le tira de cet horrible songe, qui n'était, Satoshi l'espérait de toutes ses forces, que pur fantasme. Non, de toute façon, son papa n'aurait jamais le cran de le tuer !...

- Dark...  
- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu pleurnichais...  
- Dis-moi, Dark...

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Il faisait à peine jour et ils se trouvaient toujours dans le grenier du vieillard-complètement-sourd. Le voleur le regardait en souriant, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Satoshi ne fit aucun geste pour soustraire la mèche en question aux doigts de l'autre ; au contraire, il aimait ça.

- Les rêves ont-ils une signification ?  
- Oui. Les rêves sont la manifestation de tes pensées. Ton cerveau, pour se délester de ce qui l'encombre, te fait visualiser pendant ton sommeil des scènes qui sont importantes pour toi, et que tu as besoin de trier.

Le petit sourire qu'arborait le voleur trahit ses pensées. Il était évident qu'il pensait à un type particulier de rêves... Le genre de rêves avec des filles...

- Je sais tout cela. Et quand tu rêves que l'on te tue ?  
- Alors c'est que tu as peur de la personne en question... Ou que tu es paranoïaque ! J'espère que t'imaginais pas que c'est moi qui te tuais !  
- Non, non, pas du tout.

Dark lui caressa amoureusement la joue, tout en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu sais, commandant Hiwatari, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal !  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Oubliant son père, oubliant son rêve, oubliant le grand-père sourd et son grenier au plancher si peu confortable, Satoshi attira le visage du voleur contre le sien, prenant pour la première fois l'initiative de l'embrasser...


	7. Papa

- _Vous êtes vous bien amusé, maître ?  
_- Parfaitement bien ! Désolé que tu n'aies pas pu en "profiter".

Satoshi, le cœur léger, esquissa un pas de danse dans sa chambre, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Peu lui importait ce que Krad lui ferait ! Il s'en fichait royalement ! Enfin, il avait vécu un rendez-vous amoureux ! Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Avec Dark Mousy !

Satoshi, qui ne sentait plus Krad - et qui ne s'en portait pas plus mal, d'ailleurs - se leva de son bureau. Il ne tenait plus en place, trop joyeux pour rester affalé dans un coin. Cette fois, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il se mit de l'eau fraiche sur le visage.  
Mais en fermant le robinet et croisant son regard dans la glace, sa joie s'envola. Une goutte d'eau froide coula de sa tempe, suivit sa joue, pour hésiter au menton et tomber avec un son cristallin. Le rêve lui revint en tête. De l'eau... comme dans la piscine...  
Mais non, c'était absurde ! C'était ce film d'horreur, qu'il avait vu l'autre fois, qui lui montait à la tête ! Jamais son père ne lui ferait du mal !...  
L'adolescent jugea tout de même préférable de ne pas rester là, et sortit en s'essuyant le visage avec la manche de sa chemise.

Plutôt que de songer à ses mauvais rêves, il préférait se remémorer chaque instant passé avec celui dont il était amoureux ! Car Satoshi étai bien conscient qu'il était tombé amoureux de Dark ! Et ses yeux... comme elles étaient belles, les prunelles sombres du voleur ! Oh, non... pas du voleur ! Ce n'était pas une assez belle appellation... Il fallait quelque chose de mieux ! Quelque chose à la mesure des sentiments de Satoshi, quelques chose qui faisait... princier ! "L'empereur" ! Voilà ! Et en Allemand, c'était toujours plus joli !

Satoshi stoppa net sa réflexion, et son sourire rêveur se figea. En Allemand, "empereur" se disait "Kaiser". Comme l'œuvre d'art brisée il y avait presque deux jours. En songeant à Dark, le mot Kaiser pour l'appeler lui était directement venu. Coincidence ?...

* * *

- Et... ça va, en ce moment ?

Satoshi avala le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche. Son père, épuisé, était assis en face de lui et mangeait presque à contre-coeur le contenu de son assiette. En ce moment, il était évident que Kei Hiwatari avait beaucoup trop travaillé, sans ménager son corps. Un instant, Satoshi fut jaloux. Son père gachait sa vie à se tuer au travail, tandis que lui devait vivre avec une malédiction !... Combien aurait-il donné pour échanger de corps avec son père ?! Et voilà que cet idiot gâchait son existence à des classements futiles que d'autres pouvaient faire à sa place !

- Oui, ça va.

Le silence, à peine brisé, retomba aussitôt. Satoshi venait de se remémorer son rêve, et être en face de celui qui l'avait tué le rassurait plutôt moyennement. La douce vision des yeux de Dark parvint à peine à l'apaiser.

- Bien. C'est bien.

La lampe éclairait mal, et dessinait des ombres sur le visage de son père, qui n'en paraissait que plus vieux. A vingt-six ans, il s'épuisait... il se surmenait... et pour quoi ?! Pour de l'argent dont il n'avait presque pas besoin !

- Ne devrais-tu pas prendre quelques jours de congé ?  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère... je n'ai pas de temps, pour...  
- Mais tu as l'air épuisé !  
- Un peu de café et il n'y paraitra plus, ne t'en fais p...

Kei, qui s'était levé trop brusquement, dut s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Aussitôt, Satoshi se précipita pour l'aider. Le visage de son père exprimait une grande souffrance... une trop grande souffrance. Tellement grande que Satoshi n'y tint plus.

- Ca suffit, papa ! J'appelle le commissariat dès ce soir ! Tu prendras un mois de vacances ! J'ai dit !

Le vénérable haut commissaire Hiwatari, qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, ne put strictement rien dire ni faire face à son fils, qui avait irrévocablement pris sa décision. Il suffisait ! Son père, déjà trop absent, risquait de tomber malade, avec ses bêtises ! Satoshi avait beau s'en défendre, il sentait bien qu'il l'aimait. Malgré la crainte respectueuse qu'il lui inspirait et leurs différences, il aimait son père. Cet homme faible qui se cachait derrière la manipulation et le mensonge l'attendrissait... mais peut-être n'était-ce, au fond, qu'une autre manœuvre du haut-commissaire pour le duper... Satoshi n'en savait rien, et s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que son papa se repose !...

* * *

- Combien tu paries qu'elle se heurte à Harada ?  
- Hiwatari ! Tu es fou ?! C'est méchant de faire ça !  
- Oh, allez, juste une fois !

Le sourire de Satoshi devait être si convaincant que Niwa céda. Saehara semblait absent, chose tout à fait étrange vu son tempérament, et le commandant hors fonction se redressa, profitant de la rêverie du reporter en herbe pour mettre sa petite farce à exécution.  
Sa cible passa devant lui, alors que la Harada arrivait, et Satoshi esquissa son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour, Fukuda...

L'adolescente, aussi subjuguée que surprise, s'abreuva un instant de l'inhabituel sourire de Satoshi... et, comme elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harada et Fukuda se percutèrent, dans une joyeuse pluie de feuilles de notes.  
Alors que Satoshi faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas rire, il alla à la rescousse des deux jeunes filles. C'était lui - et consciemment, avec ça ! - qui avait causé la catastrophe, il se devait de réparer !  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la totalité des feuilles fut rassemblée, dans un beau désordre, certes, mais, au moins, tout y était.

- Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas.  
- Ce... pas grave !

Satoshi quitta les "lieux du crime", la démarche digne, suivit de près par Niwa, qui avait laissé Saehara, que l'agitation n'avait même pas perturbé, dans son semi coma.

- Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est méchant, ce qu'on a fait !  
- Niwa, tu n'y es pour rien ! J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu, je ne le ferai plus, promis !  
- T... t'amuser ?!

Le visage de Niwa se fit souriant. Il oubliait déjà la méchante farce. Il considérait Satoshi avec ravissement, comme s'il s'agissait de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- _Toi_, Hiwatari, tu as décidé de t'amuser ?!  
- C'est grave, docteur ?  
- Non, mais... c'est...  
- Absurde.  
- Ben...  
- Dark... si je l'intéresse, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui lui plait, donc il faut que j'en profite, non ?  
- Je... non... je sais pas...  
- Niwa, regarde-moi !

Le petit garçon... enfin, pas si petit que ça, mais Satoshi aimait le décrire comme un petit garçon. Enfin bref : Niwa leva son regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient vraiment très différents de ceux de Dark... D'ailleurs... ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Pas le moins du monde ! D'ailleurs, personne n'arrivait à la cheville du Kaiser de Satoshi !

- Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux d'abord pouvoir être heureux, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, bien sûr...  
- Je ne t'ennuierai plus, à l'avenir. Pardonne-moi.  
- Hiwatari-kun ! Tu ne m'ennuies pas ! Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais !  
- Ce n'est que de l'amitié ?  
- Rien que de l'amitié !  
- Alors c'est parfait.

Saehara, qui était enfin réveillé, attrapa Niwa par le col en vociférant des histoires d'anneau sans queue ni tête et le traina sans ménagement hors de la vue de Satoshi. Malgré la vision de son ami entrainé par l'excentrique, l'adolescent se sentait bien... tellement bien... Tout lui réussissait, depuis son rendez-vous avec Dark ! Il avait réussi à garder son père avec lui, Niwa lui avait juré son amitié et Krad semblait s'être enfermé dans le silence. Jamais, au grand jamais, Satoshi n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude !

Levant les yeux vers le soleil, qui apparaissait à travers une fenêtre, il se remémora avec bonheur la douce vision des yeux de Dark...


	8. Début de faiblesse mentale

Encore un rêve... encore...  
Satoshi se voyait assis sur un banc du jardin du musée. Cette fois, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son double, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il remarqua avec une vanité justifiée qu'il était beau... Mais là n'était pas la question.  
Son père s'approcha, et s'assit à côté de son double. Etant plus près cette fois ci, le véritable Satoshi put entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Il perçut difficilement les mots "fatigué", "yeux", "pensées", "lui", tandis qu'il se voyait dessiner pour son père un croquis des yeux de Dark.

Cela ressemblait, mis à part le décor, trait pour trait à son rêve de l'autre fois. Son attitude, l'affection apparente que son père lui portait, le dessin...

Et, exactement comme dans le rêve de l'autre fois, Satoshi assista à sa propre mort. Son père avait sorti une arme blanche et la lui avait plantée sans fléchir dans la poitrine. Il vit avec horreur son double, du sang transparaissant au travers de sa chemise, demander d'un regard "pourquoi ?" mais le haut-commissaire ne répondit pas. Son visage était empreint de colère, mais pas du tout de regret. Son père le tuait... de rage... Et le son de la fontaine, qui devenait de plus en plus fort, pour devenir assourdissant. De l'eau... encore de l'eau... comme dans la piscine...

Satoshi ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il tendit avec difficulté la main hors de la couverture et regarda l'heure sur sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. Cinq heures... dans peu de temps, il aurait à se lever...

Pourquoi diable avait-il encore rêvé que son père l'assassinait ?! C'était... absurde ! Et avec la présence de l'eau, toujours... Ridicule ! Jamais son père ne lui ferait de mal, jamais ! Le haut-commissaire l'aimait trop pour ça !

"Quand tu rêves que l'on te tue, c'est que tu as peur de la personne en question... ou que tu es paranoïaque !" Satoshi basculait-il dans la folie ? Etait-il terrorisé par son propre père ? Il voyait déjà les yeux de Dark un peu partout, n'était-ce pas déjà un signe de faiblesse mentale ?

* * *

La cloche de l'église d'Azumano sonna dix heures du soir. Dix tintements qui semblèrent très doux à Satoshi, d'autant plus que la vision des yeux de Dark devenait de plus en plus forte dans son esprit, signe que ce dernier s'approchait...

- Bonsoir, commandant...

Cette appellation presque injurieuse ne fit pas réagir Satoshi, qui préféra se retourner et admirer le visage du voleur, au lieu de sortir les menottes. Dark était venu, juste pour lui, juste pour le voir...

Leur premier et dernier rendez-vous remontait à une semaine. Il était samedi. Un samedi soir un peu froid, mais, cette fois, Satoshi avait pris le soin de mettre une veste. Il s'était préparé à l'avance, sûr de ses charmes, peignant ses cheveux avec soin, laissant de côté son uniforme pour un style classique, presque strict. Il se savait beau. Et le temps que prit Dark pour le détailler montrait bien que ce dernier était du même avis.

- Bonsoir.  
- Alors, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?  
- Pas la moindre, mais je pourrais toujours improviser quelque chose.  
- J'aimerais te demander une faveur...  
- Dis toujours.  
- Peins mes sentiments.

Cette demande laissa l'adolescent muet quelques secondes. Peindre quoi ? Mais... Dark était-il fou ? Peindre un sentiment, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

- Je n'ai pas de matériel.  
- Viens...

Une fois encore, Dark entraina Satoshi à vive allure à travers un dédale de rues alambiquées et désertes. A croire que courir était sa passion ! Mais, derrière le voleur, tout en veillant à sa propre respiration, Satoshi l'admirait. Il admirait sa vitesse, son aisance, son corps tout entier... Dark lui avait offert son cœur, n'était-ce pas fantastique ?! Il lui parlait en souriant, d'un sourire bien différent de celui d'avant... Il l'embrassait avec force et désir... Et ses yeux... ses yeux...

* * *

Le musée. Dark l'avait emmené dans le musée, déjouant sans effort les systèmes de sécurité et de surveillance. Satoshi avait été tout simplement atterré par la facilité qu'avait eu le voleur pour trouver et esquiver des moyens de haute technologie. Dark était... doué. Satoshi ne faisait pas le poids du tout, face à lui, et il ressentit une certaine humiliation quand il se souvint qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait capturer le Voleur fantôme. Au fond, le commandant manquait cruellement d'expérience. Son Kaiser était un esprit suprême. Comment avait-il pu le défier ?

- Je pensais que venir ici t'inspirerait. Tu aimes le musée, non ?  
- Bien sûr.

Tentant d'oublier son amertume, Satoshi se concentra sur la sérénité de l'endroit. L'air du musée d'Azumano était chargé de mysticité et de respect. On s'y sentait comme dans un temple : impossible d'élever la voix sans se sentir coupable de déranger les œuvres qui se reposaient depuis des décennies...

Dark arrêta Satoshi, et lui tendit une feuille de papier et quelques crayons.

- Ca suffira ?

Satoshi hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et prit le pauvre matériel que son Kaiser lui tendait. Sans se préoccuper plus du l'autre, l'adolescent s'assit au sol, et chercha lentement l'inspiration. Peindre un sentiment... peindre l'amour... peindre quelque chose de profond et brûlant...  
Le regard de Satoshi passa du plafond orné à l'homme que chérissait son cœur. Dark. Son regard plongea dans celui du voleur, qui l'observait. Voyant ce délicieux modèle, l'artiste trouva immédiatement...

En quelques minutes, il dessina avec application les yeux de Dark. Il accorda un soin particulier à chaque détail, reflet, cils ou courbe de l'iris. Dans les yeux de son Kaiser, tout était important... tout... Car c'étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux. A lui. A Dark. Et ces yeux, il allait les dessiner, pour lui. Pour son Kaiser. Alors ce devait être parfait ! Parfait !...

Finalement, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, Satoshi tendit le papier au voleur, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le commandant transpirait et ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se rendait compte que l'état secondaire dans lequel il avait été plongé pendant qu'il dessinait n'était pas normal.

- C'est très beau ! Ce sont mes yeux ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu vas bien ? Tu es...  
- Je vais bien.

Dark, qui n'avait pas très envie de voir son "petit commandant" lui mentir, attrapa ce dernier par l'épaule. Satoshi eut un instant de panique. Un bref moment, la scène lui rappela ses rêves, où il se faisait tuer, et il se débattit vainement. Réalisant qu'il était tout de même stupide, il cessa au bout de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas son père, après tout... c'était son Kaiser...

- Pourquoi tu dis pas la vérité ?! Tu me fais pas confiance ?!

Le ton dur qu'avait employé Dark fit frissonner Satoshi. Oh, non... il ne voulait pas fâcher son Kaiser ! Il ne l'aimerait plus, il ne voudrait plus le voir !... Non !...

- Ne te fâche pas ! Je te fais confiance mais ne te fâche pas !

Satoshi agrippa la manche du voleur, sentant les larmes lui venir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Kaiser, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus !...

- Ne me laisse pas, Dark...  
- Et pourquoi je te laisserais ?!  
- Ne... ne te fâche pas...

Satoshi sanglotait, maintenant. Il avait mal, se sentait nauséeux et la perspective de se disputer avec son Kaiser le mettait dans un état mental déplorable.

- Ben... qu'est-ce' tu me fais, comme plan, encore ?! Je vais pas te laisser !  
- C'est... vrai ?...

Dark semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui perturbait tant Satoshi depuis le départ, et Satoshi ne se souvenait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Voyant l'adolescent lui lancer un regard mouillé d'enfant battu, le voleur se mit à rire, serrant le dessin contre lui. Lâchant Satoshi, il se mit à rire. A rire, alors que l'autre pleurait. Mais le plus jeune, qui n'était pas contrariant, osa finalement un sourire... Dark l'aimait encore. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	9. Selon son désir

- Où étais-tu, hier soir, Satoshi ?

L'adolescent demeura fixé sur son ouvrage, les muscles soudainement tendus. Son père avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus là...

- Réponds-moi ! Où étais-tu ?!  
- Je... en ville.  
- Seul ?  
- Oui.  
- Menteur !

Satoshi sentit son sang se glacer une fraction de seconde. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le haut-commissaire, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient : un père et son fils, même si ce n'était que par adoption.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je travaille dans la police ? Un de mes subordonnés m'a dit t'avoir apperçu en ville aux côtés d'un garçon dont il m'a donné le signalement. Je ne te dirais pas à qui le signalement en question me fait penser, étant donné que c'est stupide. N'est-ce pas ? Te voir aux côtés de Dark à dix heures du soir est totalement irraisonné, tu es bien d'accord avec moi ?

Satoshi ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus rien, ne savais plus quoi dire. Face à son père, qui avait bien profité de ces quelques jours pour se reposer, il n'était qu'un enfant, un sale gosse juste bon à lire des livres. Son grade, son intelligence, ses amis, rien ne lui était utile en cet instant.

- Réponds !  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi...  
- Alors explique moi pourquoi cela s'est produit !

Les yeux de son aîné étaient bien différents de ceux de son Kaiser ! Ceux de l'homme étaient expressifs, d'une couleur et d'une forme différente. Et, à cet instant, ils exprimaient de la colère. Beaucoup de colère.

- Vas-y, explique-moi ! De quoi as-tu peur ?!

Satoshi resta muet. Lorsque son père était en colère, mieux valait attendre que l'orage passe en faisant profil bas.  
Mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il força l'adolescent à lever la tête et à le regarder. Ses doigts crispés sur le menton de Satoshi tremblaient légèrement.

- Réponds !  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Que faisais-tu, avec lui ?!  
- Nous avons conclu une trève.  
- Ca m'est égal ! Je t'interdis de le voir, tu entends ?  
- Oui.  
- "Oui" qui ?  
- Oui, papa.

Satoshi entendait, mais n'avais aucune intention d'obéir. Sans son Kaiser, il n'était plus rien. Il n'était qu'un adolescent stupide et sans importance, destiné à supporter une vie trop lourde. Or, avec Dark, il se sentait bien plus fort. Et surtout, il y avait autre chose... avec son Kaiser, il ne se sentait plus seul. Satoshi s'était toujours senti seul. Même avec Krad et son père, il se sentait seul. L'amour dont il bénéficiait n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Satoshi avait besoin de quelque chose de profond et sincère, quelque chose de vrai, sans risque de mourir si la confiance était trop grande. Et il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur son Kaiser, s'il le désirait. Il savait qu'en cas de problème, Dark serait là pour le serrer contre lui et écouter ses pleurs en silence. Dark était bien loin de la délectation cruelle et silencieuse de Krad et des "Je n'ai pas le temps" du haut-commissaire...

- Satoshi ! Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien !

Cette fois, son père s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains, abandonnant sa sévérité. Il redevenait fatigué et paternel. Il redevenait ce qu'il était vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas que ce Voleur fantôme te fasse du mal, tu comprends ?  
- Oui.  
- Si jamais il te redemande de le voir, tu me le dis, et je m'en occupe personnellement, d'accord ?  
- Oui.

Satoshi ne laissa rien transparaître, même si toute son âme refusait cette dernière proposition. Il faut toujours faire plaisir : dire oui par devant et faire non par derrière. Telle était sa philosophie personnelle. Il faisait toujours semblant d'être d'accord avec tout le monde mais agissait selon **son** désir. Jamais il ne laissait qui que ce soit au travers de sa route ! Jamais ! Et s'il voulait que Dark soit libre, désormais, alors il s'opposerait à quiconque oserait le toucher ! Qui que ce soit !

* * *

Satoshi tenta de se réveiller, de toutes ses forces, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il voyait son père, assis à côté d'un autre lui, au bord d'une falaise, en train de parler tranquillement. En contrebas, la mer, calme, s'étalait telle une tache d'encre scintillante. Mais Satoshi se moquait de la beauté des lieux ! Il voulait sortir de ce cauchemar !

- Je trouve que tu as l'air fatigué, en ce moment, Satoshi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
- Je vois toujours des yeux, dans ma tête, papa... Les yeux de Dark, dans toutes mes pensées...  
- Tu penses souvent à lui ?

Ca n'était qu'un rêve ! Un rêve absurde dont il connaissait déjà la fin ! Non ! Il ne voulait plus !... **Il ne voulait plus se voir mourir !**

- Oui, très souvent...  
- Alors excuse-moi, Satoshi...

Cette fois, le haut-commissaire poussa Satoshi, qui glissa du bord de la falaise et se rattrappa de justesse. En contrebas, la mer devenait avide. Avide de sentir ce corps se perdre en elle. Avide de satisfaire les besoins d'homicide du père.

- Papa ?! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!...

Précipitant son fils dans le vide, l'homme le força à lâcher. Le véritable Satoshi tenta d'agir, d'aider, mais il restait, toujours et encore, paralysé et muet...  
Et, une fois de plus, il s'éveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit, haletant et couvert de transpiration. Il était tôt... Il ne parvenait presque plus à dormir... Chaque nuit, un rêve de mort. Toujours avec l'eau...

Satoshi se leva, et plaqua son front contre la fenêtre délicieusement fraiche. Chacune de ses inspirations laissait une trace de buée sur la vitre, ainsi que la chaleur dégagée par sa main, plaquée sur le verre. Tout allait bien... il était vivant...

Regardant la rue déserte, le commandant se prit à regretter de ne pas habiter dans une grande ville. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les photographies de Paris ou New-York de nuit, illuminées de mille lumières, de mille phares comme autant de bougies sur un gigantesque gateau d'anniversaire... Mais Azumano était petite et les rues étroites ne permettaient aucun passage de voiture. Il y avait un tramway, mais il n'était pas visible de sa chambre. Les seules lueurs qu'il pouvait voir étaient les quelques lampes des maisons en hiver et les étoiles et la Lune en été. Mais bon... ça n'était pas Paris, mais c'était déjà pas mal...

Parfois, la vieille dame d'à côté allumait sa lampe de chevet, et Satoshi la voyait lire ou broder, ce qui lui rappelait sa mère. Alors, l'adolescent s'asseyait sur son balcon et détaillait l'aïeule, concentrée sur son ouvrage. Il avait toujours voulu des grands parents... Son grand-père maternel était décédé trop tôt, mais il gardait précieusement en souvenir les instants passés avec lui. L'apprentissage de la parole... les jeux...

Mais, ce soir, la grand-mère d'à côté n'était pas là. A une heure pareille, elle devait probablement dormir. Alors Satoshi n'avait que le doux souvenir du regard brûlant de son Kaiser pour lui tenir compagnie... C'était déjà beaucoup, mais... un instant, il fut tenté d'appeler Niwa. Pour rien, au fond, juste pour entendre sa voix. Depuis qu'il était en proie à ce sentiment, Satoshi était avide d'amour. Il avait besoin de sentir des gens autour de lui, chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé auparavant. Mais c'était tellement doux de savoir que l'on était pas seul...  
Mais, voyant les caractères apparaître sur l'écran lumineux de son téléphone portable, il abandonna l'idée. Déranger quelqu'un à deux heures du matin n'était pas très poli... Il attendrait quelques heures pour voir son ami au lycée.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Satoshi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il s'autorisa à allumer la lumière. Son père dormait à la maison, chose plutôt inhabituelle, et il était donc indispensable de ne pas le réveiller.  
Il s'assit au bord de la table, après s'être servi de l'eau chaude. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de mettre quelques feuilles de thé, aussi se contenta-t-il d'eau.

Avant de boire, Satoshi ferma les yeux, laissant la vapeur qui émanait du récipient lui réchauffer le visage. Cette chaleur lui rappelait celle qu'il avait dans la poitrine, lorsqu'il songeait à son Kaiser. Une chaleur agréable, que l'on a pas envie de voir disparaitre... un peu comme une présence rassurante...  
Il plongea les lèvres dans l'eau et en avala une gorgée. C'était répugnant. Absolument répugnant. Mais la chaleur générée dans le corps du garçon lui fit du bien. Il sentit avec un certain plaisir les quelques gouttes avalées le réchauffer de part en part, puis absorba le reste d'une traite. Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ca faisait mal, ça brûlait, c'était écoeurant, mais ça faisait du bien à la fois. C'est une douleur qui rappelle que vous êtes en vie, une souffrance que l'on s'inflige volontier, lorsque l'existence est trop terne, histoire de lui redonner une vigueur.  
Krad ne donnait plus signe de vie, depuis le premier rendez-vous. Etait-il vexé, avait-il disparu ou bien préparait-il sa prochaine tentative pour posséder le corps de Satoshi ? Ce dernier n'en savait strictement rien, et s'en fichait. Moins l'ange lui parlait, mieux il se portait ! Et l'absence de signe de vie de la part du parasite le réjouissait au plus haut point !

La soirée se termina paisiblement. Satoshi se sentait revigoré par ces quelques instants de calme, loin de ses cauchemars. Il retourna se coucher peu après avoir terminé de boire son eau chaude, et dormit paisiblement tout le reste de la nuit. Il n'était plus seul, avec son Kaiser... Et il aimait de plus en plus Niwa et Saehara, quoiqu'il passait plus volontiers de temps avec le premier qu'avec le second. Même Krad commençait à lui plaire ! Au fond, cet ange n'était qu'un faible, avide d'un corps qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ! Rien de bien inquiétant ! Tout allait bien... tout se passait bien... Et Satoshi dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves...


	10. Instant de paix et proposition douteuse

- Il m'a interdit de te voir.  
- Mais tu viens me voir quand même...  
- Bien sûr ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser filer ?

Satoshi attira brusquement le voleur contre lui, avant de relacher son étreinte. Ses mains, auparavant serrées sur le voleur, se firent infiniment douces, pour ne plus être que des caresses à peine perceptibles...

- Pour une fois que je t'ai, je te garde...  
- Tu es présomptueux ! Qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui te tient ?

Satoshi leva deux yeux interrogateurs vers le visage souriant du voleur. Dark semblait bien s'amuser, comme d'habitude, mais Satoshi était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

- C'est moi qui le dit ! Et c'est suffisant.  
- Je suis pas d'accord : si on se sépare, tu souffriras, alors que moi...  
- _Quoi ?!..._

Cette fois, Satoshi ne trouva rien à répondre. La dernière remarque du voleur l'avait blessé... son Kaiser ne serait donc pas triste de ne plus le voir ?...

- Si... si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis-le tout de suite...  
- J'ai pas dit ça.

Satoshi, frustré, repoussa le voleur. La rue où ils marchaient était déserte à cette heure. Il s'agissait d'une charmante petite artère bordant la mer, très fréquentée en plein été, où familles et autres personnes avides de soleil venaient y marcher. Mais il était onze heures du soir, et Satoshi avait encore accepté l'invitation de Dark, s'empêchant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendrait quand il rentrerait à la maison. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas rentrer. La colère de son père serait terrible, et l'adolescent préfèrait retarder le moment fatidique au maximum.

- Je veux te voir, mais je sais que tu ne supporterais pas une séparation. Tu es si fragile...

Cette fois, Dark s'arrêta, et posa avec douceur sa main sur la tête de Satoshi, qui rougit mais ne tenta pas de s'en défaire. Lui, fragile ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille ! Il sentait sa colère s'envoler, au gré des doigts du voleur, qui jouaient avec ses cheveux. Il aimait tellement son Kaiser... comment lui en vouloir ?

- ...mon petit commandant...  
- Tu ne me considères que comme un enfant ?  
- Ben, à vrai dire, t'es encore puceau, alors...  
- Tu te moques de moi ?!  
- Oui.  
- Et moi qui croyait que tu étais sérieux !  
- J'aime pas être trop sérieux.

Ces quelques mots avaient été prononcé par Dark avec un sourire moqueur, qui se changea en rire lorsque Satoshi esquissa une moue désaprobatrice.

- T'es mignon, Satoshi !  
- Cesse de te moquer de moi !  
- Hey ! C'était un compliment !  
- Dans ce cas, je n'aime pas tes compliments !  
- Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes, moi ?

Dark faisait tout pour le faire sourire, et Satoshi ne put résister longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment faché, juste un peu contrarié, étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on le respecte. Voir quelqu'un se moquer de lui l'ennuyait un peu, mais vu que c'était son Kaiser... ça allait. Tout ce qui se rapportait à son Kaiser était forcément agréable.

- Oui, je t'aime. Je n'aime pas quand tu...

Le coupant dans sa phrase, Dark l'embrassa. Satoshi ne tenta pas de s'en défaire. Son père était loin. Il n'y avait personne. Il faisait doux. C'était parfait...  
Attirant son Kaiser au plus proche de lui, l'adolescent répondit à son baiser, se laissant guider, pour finalement accompagner...  
Son Kaiser était contre lui... Satoshi pouvait sentir son odeur, serrer son corps, lui caresser les cheveux... il sentait avec un plaisir indicible la peau frémir sous ses doigts... tout n'était que tendresse, désir de contenter l'autre, avec une pointe de luxure... Un peu comme... un gâteau au citron...

Satoshi émit un petit gémissement de surprise, mais se laissa faire quand Dark troqua simple envie contre lascivité. Sentant probablement le plus jeune enclin à mettre fin à l'échange, le voleur posa la main sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à rester. Satoshi, gêné et ne sachant quoi faire, laissa ses bras retomber à ses côtés. Son Kaiser avait envie de lui, c'était évident, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Se laisser faire ou tenter d'accompagner ? Qu'aimait Dark ? Que voulait-il que Satoshi fasse ? Il le caressait, glissait ses mains sous ses vêtements, le pressait contre lui... et Satoshi, hébété, ne bougeait pas, hésitant entre la crispation et le plaisir.

Finalement, le voleur mit lentement fin à l'échange, ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, comme s'il reprenait conscience.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?...  
- C'est que...  
- Ca te gêne ?

N'osant pas donner directement la réponse, Satoshi hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Non, cela ne le génait pas vraiment, c'était juste que... c'était... peut-être un peu trop pour lui...

- Je manque d'expérience.  
- C'est rien : je vais t'en donner...  
- Sans doute devrais-je avoir peur de ce que tu entends par "expérience" ?  
- Peut-être... D'ailleurs, si nous pouvions passer cette nuit ensemble, je pourrais commencer à te montrer...

Le sourire de Dark était très équivoque, et Satoshi préféra ne pas tenter le diable et changer de sujet. Il ne se leurait pas : un mot de trop, un mot que Dark interpréterait à sa façon, et... Donc, vallait mieux se taire !

- Dark... Il serait préférable que je rentre, maintenant. Mon père me fait probablement surveiller, et...  
- Je vois. Je te ramêne normalement ou pas ?  
- Et que signifie "normalement", ici ?

Sans donner de réponse, Dark lui prit la main et recommença à marcher. Satoshi, qui n'avait décidément pas le même lexique que son Kaiser, passait et repassait sa mémoire interne afin de trouver une quelconque donnée sur une définition de "normal" ayant pu convenir. Entreprise qu'il abandonna quelques minutes plus tard, préférant passer quelques instants de calme avec son Elu, avant d'avoir à rendre des comptes à l'Autorité suprème...


	11. Triste pressentiment

L'Autorité suprème de Satoshi - "Autorité suprème" étant un petit surnom qu'il donnait au chef de famille lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon - était incarnée dans un homme. Plutôt bien fait, à l'intelligence presque malsaine, cet homme exerçait un travail qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son caractère rangé et ordonné. L'Autorité suprème aimait que les choses soient faites comme elles devaient être faites. Point final.  
Quand il était enfant, Satoshi adorait cet homme, qui avait été si gentil pour lui depuis le décès de sa mère. Il adorait le regarder faire la cuisine, ou le voir sourire, ou encore le contempler lorsqu'il travaillait à la maison. L'enfant de l'époque éprouvait un étrange plaisir à voir son père adoptif concentré sur quelque chose. Quand il réfléchissait, l'homme avait un visage fermé, hors du temps et de l'espace. On l'aurait cru plongé dans un ailleurs, dans son monde à lui...  
A quoi pensait donc Kei Hiwatari, lorsqu'il travaillait ? Et à quoi pouvait donc ressembler son monde ?

Et, bien des années plus tard, à l'instant où Satoshi refermait la porte derrière lui après son rendez-vous avec son Kaiser, conscient de ce qu'il risquait, le Satoshi en question se posait cette question. Le monde de son père était il actuellement en plein orage, ou affichait-il un soleil de plomb ? Satoshi allait-il se prendre une giffle magistrale ou allait-il simplement être privé de tout ce dont il pouvait être privé jusqu'à sa majorité ?

L'adolescent fit quelques pas dans le couloir de l'entrée. Dans la cuisine, personne... bien... parfait, même !  
Mais quand dès qu'il recommença à marcher, il se sentit un peu mal. Spécialement lorsqu'il vit que son père était assoupi, dans le salon que Satoshi détestait tant. Il semblait dormir, recroquevillé comme pour se protéger de quelque chose, et respirait profondément. L'adolescent, presque rassuré de voir si vulnérable celui qu'il croyait être son boureau, s'avança vers lui et s'assit à côté. Son père arborait une petite moue, tristounette mais terriblement attendrissante. Il ne faisait pas son âge, à cet instant : Satoshi aurait juré qu'il avait vingt ans, pas plus...

Du bout des doigts, Satoshi écarta une mêche de cheveux qui barrait le front du haut commissaire. Sûrement devait-il avoir toutes les filles de sa classe à ses pieds, au lycée. La jeunesse était encore vive, derrière le visage calme et calculateur que Kei affichait partout. La jeunesse, la curiosité, et peut-être même une pointe de naïveté touchante, qui apparaissait rarement, mais qui existait bel et bien.

Soudain, interrompant Satoshi dans sa contemplation, les yeux de son père s'entrouvrirent avec difficultés. Le regard flou, l'homme le fixa quelques instants, ne paraissant pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là. L'adolescent tenta un sourire, et l'autre le lui rendit avant de refermer les yeux. Bien... il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte que Satoshi était parti, s'il dormait !

Satisfait, le commandant laissa là son père, et monta se coucher. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, son regard croisa le dessin légèrement froissé qu'il avait fait des yeux de son Kaiser, et il se sentit sourire, presque malgré lui. L'euphorie, sentiment presque inconnu pour lui, le gagnait... Son existence était parfaite, désormais !... Pour la première fois, Satoshi aimait sa vie...

* * *

Satoshi avait peur. Une crainte inexpliquée le torturait, elle il devait se faire force pour ne pas se cacher le visage sous la couverture. Il n'y avait rien, en plus !... pas de quoi être terrifié !... Alors... pourquoi ?...

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Il était dimanche, et il aurait volontiers utilisé cette journée pour se reposer de la veille, mais un sombre pressentiment lui étreignait le coeur. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait...  
Pour se calmer, il visualisa le regard de son Kaiser, mais sa peur n'en fut qu'accentuée. Quelque chose allait arriver à Dark... quelque chose... d'horrible !...

Malgré l'heure matinale, il sortit de la maison, sans voir son père, et s'élança dans Azumano. Le vent le glaçait, le sang lui battait aux tempes, le souffle lui manquait, mais ça lui était égal. Il ne voulait que s'assurer de la bonne santé du maître de sa vie, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, s'assurer que cet affreux pressentiment n'était que chimère !...

Il parvint à bout de souffle devant la maison des Niwa, et un autre sentiment remplaça soudainement la peur. L'embarras. Il était chez les Niwa. Bien. Jusque là, ça allait. Et maintenant ? Allait-il déranger cette famille à six heures un dimanche matin, tout ça parce qu'il avait l'**impression** que quelque chose allait arriver ?! Bien sûr que non ! C'était absurde !

Par acquis de conscience, et parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal, Satoshi arracha une feuille de son carnet, qu'il gardait toujours au fond d'une poche, et griffonna quelques mots dessus, avant de la plier en deux, d'écrire le nom du destinataire et de la mettre en évidence devant la demeure Niwa. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas grand chose, mais cela était suffisant.

_Je viendrai à dix heures, place Twilight.  
Satoshi_


	12. Les yeux de l'empereur

Il pleuvait à verse. Le ciel et la terre ne parvenaient plus à contenir la chaleur des derniers jours, et l'orage n'en était que plus violent, mais Satoshi ne faiblissait pas et continuait à attendre son Kaiser. A cause des nuages, le ciel s'était noirci bien plus tôt. Il faisait nuit.

Le garçon, frigorifié par la pluie battante, ne put retenir un frisson, et repensa encore à son père. Le haut-commissaire n'avait émit aucune objection lorsque son fils lui avait imposé sa décision de sortir. Ca en était presque étonnant ! Pourquoi était-il resté de glace alors qu'il avait formellement interdit à Satoshi de voir Dark, quelques jours auparavant ? Son père était donc naïf à un tel point qu'il ne songeait pas que son fils allait voir celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il sortait à dix heures du soir ? Bon, en même temps, pourquoi se plaindre de cette passivité ?

Satoshi soupira longuement, et se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, soucieux de se protéger de la pluie, qui l'atteignait malgré tout. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et le froid se faisait sentir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et, pour une fois, les yeux de son Kaiser, qui se faisaient de plus en plus précis dans son esprit, ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer, bien au contraire... ces yeux l'angoissaient, car l'accompagnaient une sensation de malaise, un sombre pressentiment.

"Quelque chose de terrible va lui arriver..."

- Satoshi, qu'est-ce...  
- **Dark !**

Sans penser à autre chose qu'à secourir son Kaiser, Satoshi se jeta presque sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Quelque chose de terrible...

- Tout va bien ?! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que...  
- Hey ! Reste calme ! Regarde-moi, calme toi, et dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! C'est à propos de ton père ?  
- N... non, c'est juste que... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose...  
- "Quelque chose" quoi ?  
- Un... j'ai peur que quelque chose ne t'arrive ! Quelque chose va se produire, d'ici peu, je le sens ! Quelque chose qui... a un lien avec toi...

Satoshi leva les yeux vers ceux de son Kaiser. Il se sentait petit, près de lui, mais agréablement petit... comme un enfant et sa mère... Dark était son maître, son empereur, il n'avait qu'à commander et Satoshi obéirait. Avec Dark, il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, juste à écouter, obéir, se laisser faire, écouter son coeur... Plus besoin de penser...

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit ça ?  
- Un pressentiment...

Une lueur un peu trop tendre dans le regard de Dark montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait : Satoshi nageait en pleine lubie. L'adolescent se tut, conscient de l'absurdité de ses propos, et se sépara de l'autre.

- Asseyons-nous !

Sans le concerter, Dark le prit par la main et le traina presque de force jusqu'au rebord d'une espèce de grand bassin, qui trônait au centre de la place. On l'appelait la fontaine "Twilight", ou les "larmes du crépuscule", les dieux seuls savaient pourquoi... Satoshi tentait de se concentrer sur des choses concrètes, afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'océan de ses angoisses, aussi noir que le fond du bassin dans lequel les gouttes de pluie psalmodiaient...

Soudain, trois choses se produirent, exactement en même temps, confortant Satoshi dans ses prévisions de danger. Ces prévisions devenaient réalité. La première n'était autre qu'un coup de tonnerre, normal en temps d'orage. La deuxième fut une pensée vive et agressive, qui lui fendit la tête alors qu'il sentait encore une goutte de pluie lui couler sur la joue : "De... l'eau !?". La troisième fut un ordre, prononcé sêchement, ni par Dark, ni par Satoshi.

- Tu ne bouges plus et tu t'éloignes de Satoshi !

Surpris par ces trois évènements, Satoshi leva brusquement les yeux. Alors que le coup de tonnerre s'éteignait dans le lointain, son père se tenait, face à eux, trempé, le regard sévère. Et il pointait sur Dark une arme à feu.

* * *

- Pa... pa ?...  
- Ecarte-toi, Satoshi !

Effaré, l'adolescent implora d'un regard son Kaiser de lui indiquer quoi faire, mais le voleur resta de marbre. Pourquoi ?... non !... C'était impossible ! C'était... lui, Satoshi, qui avait attiré Dark dans ce piège ! C'était lui qui avait inconsciemment mené son père vers son Elu !

- Non.

Satoshi, essayant d'afficher un regard calme, s'interposa entre les antagonistes et écarta les bras, comme pour s'offrir à une certaine blessure. Sa décision était prise. Entre son père et son Kaiser, il choisissait le dernier. Ce n'était pas par préférence, non, mais, pour l'instant, c'était Dark qui était en danger. Alors ce serait Dark qui profiterait de la protection.

- Pousse toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est un...  
- ...un voleur, oui, je sais.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu en éprouves une quelconque amitié pour _ça_ ?!

Son Kaiser se taisait, immobile derrière Satoshi, ne sachant probablement comment réagir. L'adolescent se remémora encore ses yeux, et il se découvrit une force insoupçonnée. La force de résister à tout. Pour lui. Pour Dark.

- J'en suis amoureux. Que ça te plaise ou non !

Le visage du haut-commissaire se décontracta, comme si Satoshi venait de lui livrer Dark. Il était maintenant très calme. Il assimilait la nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui ne sembla pas lui plaire, car, prenant soudainement son arme à deux mains, il pressa la gachette.

Satoshi, prévoyant le geste, avait fermé les yeux, et sentit vaguement une secousse. Mais pas de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le rassura à moitié : Dark l'avait saisi et soustrait à la menace. La fontaine était toujours derrière eux, la pluie diluvienne ne semblait pas connaitre le mot "répit" et Satoshi était sur le point de se faire tuer, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il restait serein, mais peut-être pas complètement conscient ; l'adrénaline faisait son effet.

- J'aime Dark, je l'aime, et tu ne me feras sûrement pas changer d'avis.  
- Allons nous en, Satoshi...

Acquiescant silencieusement, l'adolescent prit la main de son Kaiser et l'entraina avec lui. Son père ne réagit pas, ne fit rien, les yeux fermés comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Ils ne sortirent pas de la petite place. Dark s'arrêta brusquement et tomba à genoux.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien...  
- Où as-tu mal ?

Il était évident que Dark souffrait là où il gardait sa main crispée. Mais... ça n'était qu'un point de côté, après tout, pas la peine de faire tant de...  
Satoshi stoppa net sa rélexion lorsqu'il parvint enfin à faire lâcher prise à Dark. Oh, non, ça n'était pas un simple point de côté. C'était un petit peu plus que ça.  
La main de Dark était couverte de sang. Sa hanche saignait abondamment.

* * *

La respiration de Satoshi se fit difficile. Presque désespérément, il força son Kaiser à s'allonger, et dégagea son visage barré de quelques mèches de cheveux sombres.

Soudains, quelques mots de son père, qui avait du reprendre ses esprits, lui glacèrent le sang.

- Tu me dégoutes !

Satoshi tenta de dire quelque chose, mais son père dirrigea son arme droit sur lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'enfuir, échapper à cet homme et abandonner Dark ou rester et mourir ?...

Il n'avait pas le choix. Satoshi se plaça au dessus de son Kaiser, pour le protéger de la pluie et le dévisager tant qu'il le voulait. Le visage de Dark était d'une pâleur de mort, et il ne semblait presque plus respirer, mais il gardait ses yeux ouverts, fixés dans ceux de son "petit commandant".

- Je suis désolé, Dark... tout est de ma faute...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire faiblement. Ses yeux étaient si beaux... et profonds... ils ressemblaient à deux perles...

- Je t'aime...

La voix de son père s'éleva, à quelque mêtres d'eux. Satoshi ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Il se remémora avec délice les instants passés avec son Kaiser. Un par un...

- Excuse-moi, Satoshi.

Et le coup partit, alors qu'une larme tombait sur la joue de Dark.


End file.
